The story of Kari Takashi
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: Kari Kamiya died aged 22. She died leaving behind everyone. Tk and her newborn un-named baby. This is how the second light of the world was born. The girl goes by the name Kari Takashi. And this is her story.
1. Light has gone

The death of Kari Kamiya 

Chapter 1

They were losing. Badly. They had never been in a battle this bad before. They didn't even know this digimon's name. The only people who had even made a scratch on this un-known digimon were Angemon and Angewomon, but they were know knocked unconscious and were in their rookie forms. All the digimon were down. "Know to finish the angels off!" shouted the digimon. He shot a bright yellow ball from his hand. It was aiming for Gatomon and Patamon. No. Tk and Kari couldn't let this happen.

"TK, KARI MOVE QUICKLY!" but they didn't they used their bodies to shield their digimon.

Kari Kamiya died at the age of 22.

There were many tears shed over her death. The evil digimon just disappeared and no one has seen it since. That wasn't what everyone was concerned about though. It was the newborn un-named child that Kari had given birth to a mere hour before the attack. It was a baby girl, Tk and Kari were so happy when they found out they were having a child. No one had seen them happier. The Kamiya's had taken the baby in while Tk was in the hospital. Tk had named her Hikari. The girl had chocolate hair but lighter and Kari's chocolate eyes. Al though she had inherited a mixture of Tk and Kari's personality. All the digi-destines brought their children over to visit her and Tk.

Ken and Yolei Tie and Akiko Izzy and Katie Sora and Matt Mimi and Joe

Cody never married and Davis's wife died of cancer a year ago leaving him with a 12 year old son. Now I know the title of this story is called the death of Kari Kamiya but this is how the second light of the world was born. The girl goes by the name Kari Takeru. And this is her story.


	2. Her Mother's footsteps

Hey! Sorry for the wait guys but I'm continuing it now! I had a writer's block and every time I wrote this chapter… I just wasn't satisfied! Soo that's what took so long. BUT it's here now my second fiction HERE IT IS! AND BTW to the kid who asked about Izzy… IZZY IS LIKE A MAIN CHARACTER! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO HE IS! Unless he had a different name in the sub. I hope you like it and before you ask this is going to be quite a sad but happy fic. A bit like clannad. Reviews highly appreciated.** I'm going to refer to Tk's daughter as Kari and Tk's wife Hikari. But the way the 02 and 01 gang are like 28 to 40 age. Song was translated into English, it's along the lines.**

"I didn't want to leave them, I had no choice. I hope one day they understand."

Chapter 2 Her mother's footsteps.

It was the night before Kari's birthday. Tomorrow she would turn 8. She was so excited she couldn't sleep!

"…The end." Read Tk to his daughter. He had been coping a lot better than people thought he would have after losing Hikari. He dedicated his life to his daughter, and if he lost her. He wouldn't have the will to live anymore.

"Thank you Daddy!" said the little girl. Tk kissed her head and left the room bidding his daughter goodnight. Spitting image of her mother thought Tk.

Kari Takeru. Was a normal 7 year old girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was always wearing her favourite colour yellow while her other favourite colours were pink and green. She also had a whistle around her neck. When she had lived with the Kamiya's they had found Hikari's old whistle and gave it to her daughter. She liked playing with her friends, even though she only had a few cause she didn't trust easily for some reason although she was nice to others. She also was ill quite a bit as a smaller child and had a near-death experience too.

Her favourite animal was a cat for some reason… and her role model was to be just like her mommy, which brought tears to her daddy's eyes. Tk and the others had taught their children about the digi-world since their digimon were living with them. And when Tk had told his daughter all about her mother and the adventures they had together, she had declared to be just like her.

The other kids wanted to be like their parents and have adventures too.

Makato: The child of Joe and Mimi. She looked like her mother and cared about her looks while she also panicked if someone got hurt and went all doctor on them. She's 11 years old; a nice girl and had very high grades like her father. Although she could dumb at times.

Kibou: The child of Yolei and Ken. He was as smart as Ken, and as hyperactive as Yolei. He looks exactly like Ken, exclude the hair which was like Tk's but longer. He was 8 and Kari's best friend. He had very high grades and like tech stuff. He was also twin brother of Atsuko.

Atsuko: The other child of Yolei and Ken. She is twin sister of Kibou. She's not as smart as her brother but is very caring and also very hyperactive. She looks like a Yolei without her glasses and darker purple hair. She was also very close to Kari and is very, very strange. She also has a short-temper.

Isamu: is the son of Tie and Akiko. He's 10 and looks like Tie but acts like his mother. Cool, calm and collected; although he loves sports and is on the football team. He always scored average in tests; he wasn't as smart as his older sister.

Tsuyoi: Is the eldest child of Tie and Akiko. She had been ill a lot as a child ,like Kari, and so; looked out for her cousin. She was 12 and looks like her mother, with her hair sticking up a bit when it was down, a gene she had inherited from Tie, and is a tomboy and a goggle head but very pretty. No-body would mess with her either. She was also very smart and sporty.

Akira: Is the daughter of Izzy and Katie. She is an 11 year old tech-whiz and very VERY intelligent, but also had her 'dumb blonde' moments. She looks like Izzy, but has her mother's dark blue eyes and her blonde hair. She is also very girly despite liking all the tech stuff and very reliable.

Ai: The daughter of Matt and Sora. She's 11 and looks like Matt with Sora's eyes. She loves sport but when she isn't playing sport, she's being lazy or she's with her band where she is the lead singer. She has a short temper and looks like Sora with Matt's attitude. She doesn't get on with her mother and father much either as she feels they baby her too much.

Arashi: The son of Matt and Sora. He is 12 and is also in a band which rivals his sister. He doesn't have the cool demeanour and more of the stupid and sporty character like some of his friends. He also plays football with the other kids. His parents tend to like him a bit better than his sister Ai because he acts like they expect him too.

Mitsou: Was the son of Davis and his late wife, she died when Mitsou was young. He is one of the oldest, being 12, and has a calm attitude. He also has hyper moments if given too many noodles and can formulate good plans. Although he is about as smart as the average 12 year old Davis. He looks like Davis too, except his hair is black. He also plays football with Tsuyoi, Ai, Arashi and Isamu.

Rikiya: Is the adopted son of Cody. He's quite around Cody and adults but he's wild with people he's used to. He hates sports and would much rather spend time with Akira, talking about technology and messing around with computers and hacking into things. He is also VERY, VERY LAZY.

These were Kari's best friends and she couldn't wait to see them tomorrow at the party… especially Kibou. As she was settling down to sleep, a burst of light appeared in her room next to the window. She sat up abruptly staring at the light not sure what to do. Then a beautiful woman appeared. She had hazel eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a white dress with a few small pockest and on her back sat proudly a big white pair of wings.

"Who are you?" asked Kari. The women chuckled and sat on the side of Kari's bed looking into her eyes. Then it clicked. Kari looked to her bedside cabinet and there it was. A picture her mother holding her with Kari in her arms just after giving birth. She looked so happy.

"Mommy?" Asked the little girl.

"Yes. It's me Kari." Said the young women. The little girl looked at the angel and dove forward. She hugged the women and was surprised that she didn't go through her. The angel hugged her back.

"Shhhhh, it's alright…" said the women stroking the back of her daughter's head in a soothing manner while trying to stop her crying.

"Things that have physical shape, aren't all there is to it if you clear your heart, you can see lots of things On nights when you feel like crying, wondering

"Why was I born?"  
It's still too early  
To close your eyes Holy light, shine softly in the darkness  
And show us tomorrow's path  
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future There are times when only sad premonitions come true

But I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness

Words aren't enough  
On days when I pass someone  
I still believe  
That everyone has a warm heart

Holy light, shine softly illuminating the world  
Embracing the Earth, as if protecting it  
Holy light, please give me an eternal smile

Holy light, shine softly in the darkness  
And show us tomorrow's path  
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future  
True courage, eternally

Hikari smiled as her daughter calmed down and was now looking at her mother with a curious expression on her face.

"That's a pretty song." Kari said.

"That was my song. Now it's your song Kari!"

"Wow really? I can't accept it! It's yours!" The mother smiled at her daughter.

"It's one of my birthday presents to you. Don't worry you'll remember it in the morning."

"what's your other present mommy?" asked the little girl excitedly. The mother pondered for a moment; figuring out how to go about this.

"Remember when daddy told you about the digital world?" The little brunette nodded happily at her mother.

"Well, you and some of the others are going to be chosen to go there…"

"Really?"

"Yes Kari. Now listen closely, I'm going to give you this necklace. It's very special so make sure not to take it off." Hikari dug into a pocket on her dress and fished out a tag. She make Kari turn around and placed the tag around her neck.

"The others will have one too."

"Okay Mommy!" smiled the little girl. The girl examined the tag trying to figure curiously if something went in the small slot on her necklace. Hikari couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face.

"Why you crying mommy?" asked the little girl curiously.

"Because I can't be there for you. All the things that have happened all I've been able to do is watch. Kari please forgive me…" she said pulling her daughter into a hug and sobbing into the little girl's shoulder.

"Mommy I can forgive you on one condition!" said the little girl teasingly. Hikari looked at her daughter a bit surprised at the demand.

"You have to protect my friends in the digital world any way you can! Pretty please mommy and if you don't then….. Mommy you have nothing to say sorry for…." Said the little girl trailing off. Hikari smiled at these words.

This little girl… HER little girl wanted only to protect her friends. Her little girl was going to save the world, Hikari was now sure that her daughter could take over the duty to be the next light for this world. Hikari promised herself she would be there with her every step of the way… Kari was going to be the light of this world now, following in her mother's footsteps. The mother hoped Kari's story would have a better ending then hers did.

"Kari, you will face a lot of difficult times when you enter the digital world. But your main job is to make sure the group does not fall apart and to never give up. I am trusting you Kari, and I promise you that I will protect your friends as much as I can. Always remember Kari that there is always darkness before the dawn and that light _and hope will always remain_." Said the mother. She kissed her daughter upon the head and before her daughter could reply the women began to fade away.

"Goodbye my daughter, I love you now and forever. May life lead you where ever."

* * *

A female goggle head? Sorry I need a girl leader for this story there are too many boy leaders! XD Also Sora gets on my nerves and Matt tends to be a **** sometimes and that's why they don't get on with Ai. Sorry if these are wrong I got them off a website. BTW Some names have other meanings too like Akira can also mean bright.

Tsuyoi: Strong Kibou: hope.

Akira: intelligence Isamu: bravery

Makato: Sincerity. Mitsuo: Shining-man

Atsuko: Kind child Arashi: Storm

Ai: love Rikiya: Strong one

edited: 4/3/13


End file.
